Marika
Marika is a character commonly known as the Mistress. Appearance Marika had long wavy hair, probably fair blonde, and is described to have a 'pretty aura' by Kurosaki Mafuyu. During her time in the story, she is shown to be wearing a long dress. Personality Background She grew up in a mansion, with one of the butlers being Mitsubayashi. Upon meeting Mitsubayashi, she immediately told him to not speak to her so casually. This caused Mitsubayashi to only talk to her in a polite manner, never thinking of her as anything other than his master. However, Markia had developed feelings for the butler, and enjoyed teasing him, even though Mitsubayashi did not understand what she was doing most times. Synopsis After Saeki Takaomi and Kurosaki Mafuyu save her servants from a group of delinquents, she meets the pair to thank them, but curtly says that they 'did not meet her expectations'. She offers them anything that they would like, but Takaomi gets into a fight with her over her manners (or lack thereof). In the midst of the argument, Mitsubayashi appears and covers a blanket over her, similar to the way a hamster is stopped from fighting. She scolds him before realizing who she was speaking to, and furiously blushes before sending him away. Suddenly, a maid appears, bringing in an itinerary made by Mitsubayashi for his trip to England. She runs away in shock, and climbs up a tree with her servants and guests following her. The servants, Takaomi, and Mafuyu wait under the tree with treats and cake, hoping to lure Marika down. The servants then try to tell Takaomi and Mafuyu that Marika actually really likes the Mitsubayashi, but are hit with food from Marika before they can speak. She then climbs down from the tree and tells Mafuyu and Takaomi the story of how she accidently forced Mitsubayashi to be formal with her. She sulks, complaining about how she was born rich from the very beginning, frustrated with how Mitsubayashi thought of her only as his master and not anything else. She wonders what he is thinking in his mind, and everyone relieves for the night. Later that night, Takaomi approaches her to help her achieve her goal of finding out what Mitsubayashi really wanted. They come up with a plan by watching a drama show called'' Love Theater Special''. Takaomi decides that he would pretend to be Marika's boyfriend, to try to get his reaction, but Marika believes that Mitsubayashi would just make preparations to get the two married instead. Takaomi says that he doesn't mind, and runs off with Marika onto a building's roof. When Mitsubayashi sees them, Takaomi claims that they are devloping, though Marika yells that she doesn't want to. Mitsubayashi begins running after the pair. Marika is gleeful that he is, because it was the first time he ever had chased her, and that he had finally started making his own descisions rather than following the orders of others. Mitsubayashi stops the pair from leaving, and states that he enjoys being by Markia's side. Marika happily jumps into Mitsubayashi's arms. The next day, she wakes up early, and is shown to have gained manners because of Takaomi. She once again offers him anything as thanks, and he whispers something. She states that his wish doesn't match his personality, but she would grant it anyway. Marika then compares him to Mitsubayashi as being the same type of person. At some point, she talks with Takaomi about how Mitsubayashi should think of his own happiness before others', and Takaomi says that he and her are similar, both having a weakness for honest people. Trivia * At the end of Volume 6, Izumi Tsubaki mentions that Marika's story and thoughts were stand ins for Takaomi, because it was too gross to imagine Takaomi saying "Don't say you're satisfied! That'll make me sad! Stupid stupid grandpa! I don't know you anymore!" Category:Characters Category:Female